In order to sell carpets, a salesroom must make available to the prospective purchaser at least one large area sample of each carpet style in one color, and a smaller sized sample of the same style in every other color in which it is available. One known technique is to mount all of these to a single board. This deprives the prospective purchaser of the opportunity to handle the samples, or to obtain suitably sized pieces of most of the colors, something that most purchasers prefer to have. This way of displaying samples does have the advantages of requiring minimal floor area, and of being readily manipulated by the salesman. Still it lacks much in the way of enticement.
Another display technique is to provide bound books of relatively large samples, one of each color. This does enable the customer to feel the product and obtain small pieces. Also the samples can be taken out of the book for individual consideration. However, the books are heavy. It is difficult to hold the samples apart to see one in the middle of the stack, and even when this is done, only some of it can be seen, while the salesman sweats to hold the book open. If the book is unbound to release a sample, then maybe the sample is later replaced, and maybe the book is put together again. And maybe not. This results in a poorly disciplined and burdened salesroom.
The above objectionable fatures have not gone unnoticed, nor has there been a lack of efforts to overcome them. Among the most effective efforts are those which display the samples in a shingled pattern on a stand wherein the samples can be hinged apart from one another, and can be removed from the display without undue effort. Some such displays are sometimes called "waterfalls". Others are shingled on racks, and the racks may or may not be pivoted. These represent very substantial improvements in the art, and are receiving considerable acceptance. The customer has good access to each sample and the product is attractively displayed.
Still, as it is with seemingly all improvements, there remain substantial disadvantages that could be overcome if only the person who must pay for it, and who hopes to present the samples to the customer in its best and most attractive condition, would pay for it.
Improvements in this trade therefore must relate to cost of a proposed display device, and to what must be done to the sample to hold it to the display device. If the carpet must have holes punched in it for mounting purposes, the cost goes up, and the attractiveness goes down. If the sample is tightly bound or put in a stack, the nape of the carpet may be crushed and be less attractive. A skillful salesman invariably brushes a sample with his hand to fluff it up and remove undesired patterns. Such efforts are a distraction and are sometimes omitted to the disadvantage of the sales efforts. Also, the more complicated the attachment means, the more expensive they are likely to be. In addition, it seems that the more expensive attachment means tend to mar the carpet. However clumsy all of this may be, carpet sales companies are understandably reluctant to spend more than they have to for display devices. Many to this day continue to rely primarily on sample books, despite their disadvantages.
It is an object of this invention to provide an attractive, inexpensive display device which does not require a deforming physical grip on the sample to hold it in place, and which provides an attractive undistorted shingled display from which the samples can be withdrawn without manipulation other than a straight in-plane pull. The portion of the device which performs the function that previously required expensive parts or parts which could mar the carpet can now be provided with a relatively inexpensive injection molded article.